


The Purple Planet (Daltrick AU)

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: Dallon Weekes and Brendon Urie are human astronauts in search of life on a newly discovered planet outside the solar system. On the planet of Purpura, the life there is what humans would call uncivilized. How will the two react to these creatures and their abilities?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I love space and recently started shipping Daltrick, so here's a little fic for it.

Dallon can hardly process what is happening in this moment. Months of preparation has lead to this very moment. He is focused on slipping on his thick orange and white spacesuit. His soon to be rocket-mate suits up next to him. Nerves flow through both of them at the speed of light. An engineer from the control room walks in and signals that it is t-minus 20 minutes to take-off. Dallon nods and glances at Brendon. 

Brendon nods as well. Both of them enter the launch bay. Boarding of the spaceship will take place in less than ten minutes. Beads of sweat begin to form on Dallon's brow. He quickly wipes his forehead with his left hand before anyone had noticed. He has every right to be nervous of course, the height of the launch bay, trying new things, and of course the fact that he is about to shot into space like a bullet from a gun. 

The minutes go faster than either Brendon or Dallon hoped them to. It was t-minus 10 minutes to take off. The tip of the aircraft is opened, then Brendon takes the ladder down into the main part of the rocket. Dallon follows suit. It was more than warm in the main part of the spaceship. The metal trapped heat like a sponge and left the both of them sweltering for the new few minutes. 

Around the same time, Dallon and Brendon straps in. Dallon glances around the elaborate control panel and notes he is in the co-pilot's position, and that if he died there were only two parties to blame. Either the engineers or his friend Brendon. Dallon tries to steady his rapid breathing in this nerve-wracking situation. Brendon is clearly doing the same. He can hear the countdown from the control room through the speakers of the spaceship. 

59...  
58....  
57.....  
56......  
55.......  
He reaches over to grab Brendon's hand and squeezes it tightly. 

"We'll get through this man," Brendon says, reassuringly. Dallon nods, not sure if he should believe him or not. Dallon closes his eyes and prepares for the trip ahead. 

The countdown reaches 10 and Dallon's eyes shoot open. There isn't nearly enough time to mentally prepare himself now.  
3..  
2...  
1....

The aircraft shoots off. Neither Brendon nor Dallon have the time to scream before the first command to break off the third section of the spaceship is heard. The color leaves Dallon's face for a moment as he re-opens his eyes. Brendon pushes the correct buttons and the color returns. Dallon bites his lip in expectancy. The command to get rid of the second section is heard. Dallon remembers that this part of the process is his to conduct. He presses the correct buttons and his nerves cool down for the first time in the past 30 minutes. He knows it will take months on Earth for them to reach Purpura or the "purple" planet. 

\---------  
The time flies quickly for the pair of astronauts and they are quickly approaching Purpura. Brendon sees the planet outside of the window and goes to wake a sleeping Dallon. Brendon taps him lightly, before shaking him harder. Dallon quickly stirs, then yawns. His hair is sticking up in a thousand directions. Brendon motions to the window. 

"That's it huh?" Dallon asks. He gawks at the planet's deep purple and rocky surface. They are getting closer as the minutes go by. "We need to get to the controls before we crash into it."

Brendon nods and they run to the controls. The spaceship is heading quickly into the planet's orbit, soon to be its atmosphere. Dallon bites his lip in anticipation as the ground becomes clearer in the window. With a large bump, that near knocks Dallon over, the spaceship lands. 

"Are you ready Dal?" asks Brendon. Dallon nods and they adorn their space helmets. Not much research had been done on the planet's atmosphere, so they were unsure of the amount of oxygen in the atmosphere. The ground feels no harder than a sidewalk under their feet. They proceed forward with caution. 

They had no clue what, if anything, inhabited this planet. If life existed here, what is the species and what are they capable of. The question was soon answered as they both flew off their feet into some rocks. Brendon was unharmed, but a tear had been made in Dallon's space suit. 

"Brendon!" Dallon screamed. Brendon came scrambling with a worried look painted on his features. Dallon breathing heavily and motioned to a bleeding and torn part of his suit. 

"What are going to do?" asks Brendon. "We aren't close enough to the spaceship to-" 

Brendon abruptly stops talking because of the look on Dallon's face. Brendon looks around and there is a human-like, creature behind them. They have strawberry blonde hair and are wearing a thick coat. Their features are soft, and not angular whatsoever. There are a few main differences between this creature and the boys. The first being that this creature has no space suit whatsoever. The second, and most pertinent is that they are levitating quite a few inches off the ground. 

The last difference is the clothes they are wearing. They are an off-white color and made of a material neither of the boys recognizes. Neither boy is sure how to communicate with them. Brendon holds his hands in a "stop" sort of fashion, then speaks.

"Don't, don't come any closer!" he shouts at them nervously. The humanoid doesn't move any closer as instructed but moves their hand closer to the two of them. 

"No harm," they say, awkwardly. "I mean no harm." 

Dallon and Brendon's mouths fly open and stay agape at the fact that this creature speaks any Earth language, let alone English. The creature smiles. 

"Patrick," they announce, much to the boys' confusion. They shrug to convey their feelings. "It's my name." 

They make "O's" with their lips and their faces light up in recognition. The creature lands on the ground, they walk towards Dallon. Dallon is too fascinated with the creature's appearance to back away. Brendon, however, doesn't have this issue. He grabs the creature by the shoulder and effortlessly pulls him back. The creature recoils and backs away. 

"I can help," they say, with a friendly smile. "You're not going to die, Earth boy. There's plenty of oxygen on Domum." 

The boys look confused. They had no idea before Patrick had said that, that this planet had a pre-existing name. The second surprise was the fact there was oxygen on the planet, enough for human life of any soft. 

"I have a few questions," Dallon blurts. Patrick nods in understanding. He walks back to Dallon, this time without the obstacle of Brendon. Patrick places his smaller hand on Dallon's chest. 

"Which I'll answer," Patrick says, calmly. "But only after I help you. This will feel weird." 

He places his hand on Dallon's wound and it the touch glows purple. The feeling a mixture of freezing cold and a sharp sting. In a moment it's over and Dallon has no scar or blood to speak of. 

"What did you-" Dallon begins. Patrick cuts him off with a wave of his hand. Patrick's hand is now outstretched to help him up. Only then does Dallon notice how short Patrick is. He is at least a foot shorter than he is. "How old are you?"

"In Earth terms, 33," Patrick answers. Dallon is surprised, he doesn't very much look 33, his features have few, if any wrinkles, and he has a sort of baby face. 

"How do you know what it is in Earth terms? How do you know we're from Earth?" Brendon interjects. 

"Your face when you saw me mostly, but we've studied Earth for a while now," he says. "You're going to ask about the planet's name now aren't you?" 

Brendon nodded unsurely. 

"We have many powers on this planet. We call ourselves Imperials. If you humans need to learn anything is that you don't own everything." 

Brendon and Dallon simultaneously shrug. "Another thing, we don't have gender names here. On Earth, I have the makeup of a male, but we all share the same pronouns." 

"So how do you-" Dallon begins. Patrick blushes and chuckles. Dallon feels a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Like any other animal, Dallon," Patrick jokes. Dallon stops in his tracks and is gobsmacked. "I can read minds, Brendon and Dallon." 

Brendon and Dallon give each other a wide-eyed look. They gulp just a little too loudly and Patrick looks at them guilty. 

"I'm sorry if I creeped you out," he apologizes. Dallon takes a deep breath. In an odd way, the tone he had just used made him feel like he killed a puppy.

"It's okay," he blurts. Brendon looks at him as if he's insane. 

"Speak for yourself, Dal, that was creepy," Brendon chuckles. Patrick leads the boys to one of the living areas of the Imperials. 

"We're all vegetarians," he tells them. He looks as if he is about to say something else before someone approaches and he sinks to his knees. He motions for Dallon and Brendon to do it too, Dallon does. Brendon refuses. The figure stands close to them and speaks to Patrick in a language Dallon and Brendon don't understand. Patrick looks uncomfortable and as if he is trying to explain himself. Dallon resists the urge to speak up. The man soon speaks in English. 

"Boys, I'm the leader of the entire Imperial civilization, Peter Wentz III," he says. "But call me Pete."

He looks as if he's pulled the world's best joke as he looked at Patrick. 

"What was that about?" Dallon asks, annoyedly. Pete laughs and pats Patrick's back.

"We're best friends. I was just fucking with him," Pete admitted. Dallon is surprised at the strong language being used by practical royalty. 

"Patrick, continue showing them around. I'll be dealing with other things," He somewhat orders.


	2. Chapter Two

Patrick nods as Pete saunters off into the distance. Patrick wipes his hands onto his pants and grabs Dallon's hand. Dallon is taken aback at first, but grips onto Patrick's warm and soft. Dallon hadn't noticed how cold his hands were until one was interlocked with Patrick's. Brendon looks at Dallon with a quizzical look, but instead of saying anything, Dallon simply shrugs. 

The boys quickly find out what Patrick took Dallon's hand in his for. There was a giant gaping hole in the purple soil. Brendon takes a step forward to look just how deep it is, but Patrick swings his hand as close to his chest as he can. 

"Don't, unless you want to die," Patrick warns. Brendon takes a few steps back quickly. "We can levitate, so bridges aren't necessary. Dallon, I'll hold onto your, well....waist." 

Dallon reluctantly moves closer to Patrick and allows him to slink his arms around his waist. It's a weird feeling. Patrick inches closer to the hole. Dallon closes his eyes, then feels the ground disappear from under him. He opens his eyes, just for a moment and notices himself flying over the hole. Patrick is smiling up at him. 

"What about me?!" Brendon shouts from the ledge of the hole. Dallon and Patrick land on the other side, Patrick doesn't let go for a little bit. Dallon coughs. 

"Sorry," Patrick says. "You're a little cold is all."

Patrick wipes his hands on his pants again and levitates across the hole to fetch Brendon. After a few moments, and Brendon freaking out, they land on the other side. Dallon notes that Patrick immediately moves his hands away from Brendon. 

"Why is there a giant hole there?!" Brendon shouts, annoyedly. "It's huge and scary." 

"To separate the villagers and Pete," Patrick answers. When Dallon and Brendon make disgusted faces, Patrick elaborates. "His ancestors made it not him."

Patrick leads the boys to a long row of tents. The tents are a nice white color and everyone walks in and out of each one, notably wearing no shoes. 

"I'll show you mine," Patrick says. Dallon and Brendon look at each other and shrug. Nonetheless, the follow the small man to his home, or rather, tent. All of the tents had names sewn into the front of the fabric, in various colors. They stopped at the one that had "Patrick" messily scrawled into it. 

"I'm not a very good seamster," Patrick whispers. Dallon and Brendon have never heard that word used in their entire lives. They didn't mention this to Patrick though. The inside of the tent was bigger than expected. It has a small bed in the corner, brick fireplace, and a few other necessary things. 

"Why is this so huge on the inside?" Dallon asks.

"Aren't your houses about this big?" he jokes. The boys roll their eyes, but can't help but laugh. "But seriously, magic. It's to save planet space." 

"Is, uh, Domum, smaller than we have researched?" asks Brendon. Patrick shakes his head and sits in a chair. It is white and nicely handcrafted. 

"No, we just like to live close together just in case something happens, my parents live next door," Patrick explains. "A lot of people live with their parents their whole lives, but I decided to just move next to them instead."

"You're serious?" Dallon asks. Patrick gives them a confused look and nods.

"Yes, in certain cultures on your planet, that is customary," Patrick says. "I take it you aren't apart of one of those?"

Brendon and Dallon shake their heads. "That's a shame. It's nice to take care of your grandparents, instead of what you weird earth people do. Hey, would you like to check out this nice lake we have?"

"We didn't really bring anything to swim in," Dallon says. Patrick grabs his hand leads him into a closet-type room. Patrick looks him up and down and closes his eyes. Out of nowhere, swim shorts made of the material the boys didn't recognize appear. 

Dallon picks them up and feels them. It's a thin material, much like tissue paper, but not quite as transparent. They are an interesting color between gray and blue. 

"I hope it fits, I assumed you're a 5 in our sizing system," Patrick says.

Dallon thinks for a moment, a size 5 is considerably small in Earth standards. Patrick motions to a place behind a curtain on one side of the room. Dallon steps behind it and realizes it is somewhat of a bathroom. The shower is like one you'd find at a public pool, but the toilet is oddly fancy. Dallon slips off his suit and feels the warm air of the planet his skin. 

He looks towards the place that had been bleeding not too much before this. There was no sign he had been even slightly cut in that spot. He slips off his boxers and slides into the swim trunks he had been given. They are possibly a size too big, but they don't fall down any, so Dallon doesn't feel the need to bring it up. 

Dallon walks out and Brendon is waiting with a pair of swim trunks in his arms. 

"Finally, you were so slow," Brendon jokes. Dallon flicks his head lightly. 

"Be quiet," Dallon says, laughing. Brendon goes into the bathroom, leaving Patrick and Dallon alone. Patrick looks if he needs to ask something, it takes a moment to click in Dallon's head.

"You need me to leave?" he asks. Patrick nods, grateful that Dallon thought of it without having to ask. Dallon slips out of the tent. He watches are the interesting creatures on this planet move about. Some look less human than others. Dallon found himself accidentally flinching at some of them. They were all various colors with various...abnormalities. 

Not long later, Dallon feels someone lightly tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Patrick in his swim shorts, but with a shirt still on. Dallon doesn't say anything about it but instead goes inside to fetch Brendon. Brendon is sat on the couch, feeling his swim shorts, presumably trying to see if he can tell what they're made out of that way. 

The boys head out of Patrick's tent and back under, the now warm, sun. Patrick points in a direction away from the village. He begins walking and the boys follow behind him. The planet is nearly deserted except for where the Imperials set up camp. It's surreal to think that they, unlike humans, do not want to take over everything. 

Once they're at the lake, the color of it scares both Dallon and Brendon. 

"Are you sure that's safe?" Brendon asks. The water is black in color, but not opaque. 

"Yeah, it's dyed that color. Pete likes black," Patrick says. Brendon and Dallon ponder why in the world anyone would dye a body of water black. "There are no animals in there." 

"You don't have fish?" Dallon questions. Patrick shakes his head. 

"We have few animals here, besides the six-legged cats and horses," Patrick replies. Brendon's eyes widen. 

"THE SIX LEGGED WHAT?!" Brendon shouts. Patrick laughs. 

"All this time, you've seen creatures far weirder and you're shocked by the six-legged animals we have on Earth?" Dallon laughs. 

"There not six-legged on Earth," Brendon points out. Brendon huffs and walks to another part of the lake. 

Patrick cannonballs into the lake, soaking Dallon below the waist. 

"Hey!" he shouts, then jumps in the water with him. Patrick swims quickly away. "Get back here!"

Dallon is with his long legs is a faster swimmer and quickly catches up with Patrick. Dallon grabs Patrick by the waist and tickles him. Patrick laughs loudly. Dallon smiles at Patrick's adorable laugh. He let's go after a little while. Patrick splashes Dallon as payback then sinks underwater. Dallon starts following him, then realizes how deep the lake is. Patrick continues going deeper and Dallon in hot pursuit. Patrick hadn't expected Dallon to go this far down with him. He looks Dallon in the eyes and it occurrs to him that humans can't last long underwater. He tries to do something before Dallon loses consciousness. He grabs Dallon by the waist and pulls him quickly out of the lake. 

By the time they reach the surface again, Dallon isn't conscious anymore. Patrick is in a state of panic trying to remember what to do when a human drowns. 

"Dallon! Dallon, I don't know what to do!" Patrick shouts. Tears are welling up in his eyes, then it hits him. He hovers awkwardly over Dallon's waist and presses his hands against Dallon's chest. He tries to breathe air into Dallon's lungs. This is the moment Brendon walks over. 

"What are you doing?" Brendon asks, frantically. Patrick doesn't respond but continues performing CPR on Dallon. Brendon paces back and forth. 

"If you killed him, you'll be the next to go, alien!" Brendon yells. Patrick tries to ignore him, but can't. 

"Shut up!" he shouts and Brendon with all the force he can muster. 

After a few seconds, Dallon coughs. Patrick and Brendon roll him over to spit out all the water. Once he is finished, Patrick sits on Dallon's lap and grabs his back and hugs him tightly. 

"I was so worried," Patrick sobs. Brendon doesn't know what to think of his words, neither does Dallon. "I thought I killed you Earth boy. Please don't scare me like that."

Dallon awkwardly rubs Patricks back, trying to calm him down. Patrick puts his head on Dallon's soaking shoulder. "I won't, Patrick. I won't." 

Once back at Patrick's tent, Brendon is a raving mess. Dallon is trying to calm him down and Patrick is making dinner while quietly humming under his breath. 

Soon, Brendon just steps outside to vent while Dallon sits quietly at Patrick's kitchen table. Patrick continues to hum. 

"What are you humming?" Dallon asks quietly. Patrick moves over to the table and sits across from him. 

"A song I made," Patrick says. Dallon is surprised. 

"You compose?" Dallon presses. Patrick nods, shyly. "Do you sing?" 

Patrick laughs. "Not very well." 

Dallon shoves Patrick's shoulder lightly. "Prove it." 

Patrick takes a deep breath and sings lightly. "To change and stay the same, oh time, doesn't care about anyone or anything. Now come together, come apart, only get lonely when you read the charts." 

"Did you write that?" Dallon asks in awe. Patrick shakes his head "no."

"Pete did," Patrick says. Dallon grins at him and rubs his shoulder. 

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Patrick," Dallon says sincerely. 

Patrick blushes. "Thanks." 

After Brendon returns, the boys eat dinner, then turn in for the night. 

Someone was at the lake with the boys, a Peter Wentz. He now had a suspicion that something was about to happen between Patrick and Dallon. He couldn't just let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, I updated this quickly lol


	3. Chapter Three

The sun rises slowly over the Imperial settlement. It's warm glow, and the lack of doors wake Dallon up with a hand over his blue eyes. He shuffles around to notice he isn't on the purple soil with a blanket as he had been the night before. He is in a circular, soft, bed, wrapped comfortably in a white duvet. He glances directly to his left and sees Patrick's sleeping form snoring lightly. Upon further investigation, he notices Patrick in fuzzy blue pajamas, ones that would make him sweat with the morning sun. Dallon had noticed that Purpura, or rather, Domum became nearly frozen at night. The placement of the Imperial settlement made it scorching in the day but freezing at night. Dallon rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks to the floor, where Brendon is still peacefully sleeping. 

 

Why had he been moved, and who moved him? He slips out of Patrick's much too warm bed and onto the purple soil that was still ever present even though he is in fact indoors. Well, as indoors as a tent home would allow. Dallon shuffles quietly into the corner of the tent where the kitchenette is. He unceremoniously falls to the floor to get to the wicker cabinets. After he finds the coffee, he slides it onto the counter and stands straight up. He smells the coffee, it is an odd smell. He looks around the container for any sort of expiration date. He is unsuccessful. He shrugs and a coffee cup, water, and a coffee maker. He stands next to the coffee maker humming the song Patrick sang the night before while waiting. 

Once it was done, he looks for creamer. There isn't any, Dallon figures Patrick likes his coffee black and takes a sip. It's not bitter like normal coffee and has a sort of metallic taste. Then it goes red hot and he screams really loudly. Patrick and Brendon wake up with a start. Patrick sits up quickly and shoots out of bed. His strawberry blonde hair is sticking atop his head in a million different directions. His concern is evident in his blue-green eyes. 

"What was that?!" Dallon shouts while coughing. Patrick bites his lip and looks for the cause of Dallon's scream. His eyes widen as he notices the red container sitting on his counter. He rushes over to it in a panic but laughs when he reads it. 

"Dallon, what did you think this was?" Patrick asks, through giggles. Dallon coughs for a few minutes, then regains his composure. 

"It isn't coffee, is it?" Dallon assumes. He facepalms himself and sinks into a chair. 

"No, we don't have coffee on Domum," Patrick says, smiling. "That's what I use to do my job, making musical equipment."

Dallon looks at Patrick incredulously. It looks so much like coffee grounds, what instrument could possibly need that to be used? Dallon walks to the sink and proceeds to wash his mouth out. 

During Patrick and Dallon's conversation, Brendon had gotten himself dressed. He walks into the room confused about what Patrick was laughing about. He doesn't question it as he took the chair opposite Dallon. 

"Is there anywhere we can grab a quick bite?" Brendon asks. "Dallon and I have research to do." 

Patrick frowns and placed the container of "coffee" back on the counter. He nodded and grabbed clothes from the wardrobe next his bed. He stepped into the bathroom to get dressed. 

"I'll be outside," Brendon says, awkwardly. He heads towards the entrance of the tent and pushes his way out. Dallon dresses as well. Once both Dallon and Patrick are done, the trio heads out. Patrick shows them a place not too far from his tent. Dallon and Brendon are shocked to see it's an actual building. 

"You mean, you could live in a building?" Brendon asks, stupidly. "Why don't you then?"

"Tradition," Patrick answers opening the door. A gust of cool air washes through the trio. The building is a small cafe and is almost entirely empty. Brendon walks to the menu and it occurs to all of them two-thirds of the group couldn't read it.   
"Uh, I'll order for you. Three number three's please." 

The lady behind the counter pulls the food out of thin air. While Brendon and Dallon are in awe, Patrick gives the lady a nod of appreciation and sits down at a table. Brendon grabs out his notepad and writes this interaction down. The currency here is non-existent. 

"Are you going to pay for that?" asks Brendon. Patrick shakes his head with a smile. He telekinetically brought over some silverware.

"We don't have money. We give everything to each other. No one goes hungry or without health care," Patrick explains. Dallon and Brendon nod. Brendon jots this down in his notebook. 

"Hey, what's your last name?" Brendon asks. "Do you have them?" 

"Stump," Patrick answers. "And yes." 

Brendon continues like this for a while. Asking 100 questions per minute and Patrick answering as simply as possible. Dallon doesn't say anything, but sits and ignores the entire questioning process. Dallon and Brendon came to research the planet and the creature that would possibly be there upon arrival. Dallon came to see it. He had and has no interest in asking questions. 

"Are there any bodies we can use for study?" Brendon asks. He doesn't want to be too intrusive either, but he has a list of questions he is to ask if they find intelligent life. 

"I'm done," Patrick states, standing up. "Go ask someone, anyone, else. Please." 

Brendon closes his notebook. He feels bad for bombarding Patrick with questions, but the scientific community will want to know all of these things. 

"Come on, Dal," Brendon says. Dallon shakes his head. Brendon looks at him annoyedly. "You won't get paid for the research if you don't do any."

"I didn't come here to ask a hundred questions when I could be learning from experience," Dallon tells him. Brendon shrugs. "Plus, I don't know if I want to go back to human life. Imperials are kinder and much more interesting." 

Brendon looks at him, surprised. "You aren't coming back?" 

"Maybe not," Dallon says. "What is there keeping me on Earth? My job? Not really." 

Brendon shrugs and looks around. At the creatures that surround him. "I don't want to die alone." 

He walks out of the cafe with the rest of his food and his notebook. Dallon has nothing to say. He looks to his right, expecting to see Patrick, but he isn't there. Dallon rushes out of the cafe and looks around. Where could he have gone?

He looks towards the path the boys took to the lake the day before. He hopes it'll be empty, so he won't have to talk to anyone but Patrick. He walks down the desolate path to the lake. Sitting on a bench Dallon hadn't noticed the day before was a sad looking Patrick.

Dallon walked over slowly and plopped down on the bench next to him. He reached towards Patrick to rub his shoulder but puts his arm down instead. 

"You should go home," Patrick says out of nowhere. Dallon stares at him. He's staring at the ground with a frown. 

"Why?" Dallon asks softly. Patrick had seemed so eager to show them everything, why would he want them to leave now? Patrick doesn't answer for a few minutes. 

"I'm sure you don't want to die alone either," Patrick sighs. Dallon is surprised. He isn't like Brendon, the Imperials seem just fine to him. 

"I won't," Dallon assures him. He places a hand under Patrick's chin. There are tear stains under his soft blue eyes. Dallon rubs his cheek. "Hey, it's okay. Brendon can be an ass sometimes." 

Patrick's lips curl up into a semi-smile. He scoots a bit closer to Dallon and looks him in the eyes. The are very few differences between their eyes. Patrick's are softer and have a green tint to them at times. Dallon's aren't. Patrick grabs Dallon's chin and lowers his face to his level. He presses his soft pink lips to Dallon's. His lips are warms and feel nice against Dallon's own. 

Dallon quickly pulls away, but Patrick doesn't want it to end. Patrick looks up at him with sad eyes. Dallon's face is in pure shock. 

"That's how you show someone you like them romantically on Earth too, right?" Patrick asks, double checking his actions. Dallon nods slowly. "Then, what's wrong?" 

Dallon thinks for a moment. "I wasn't expecting you to kiss me, is all." 

"Do you like me?" Patrick asks quietly. Dallon isn't sure what his response should be. 

"If I say yes, what does that make me? You aren't, any gender, by Earth standards, then what do you call this?" Dallon mumbles. Patrick smiles and rubs Dallon's cheek affectionately. 

"Love," Patrick answers. He presses his lips against Dallon's once more, this time with Dallon reciprocating. Patrick runs his hands across Dallon's larger back. They passionately kiss for a while. Dallon runs his hands through Patrick's soft hair. Before it gets too heated, Dallon pulls anyway and just stares at Patrick's face. His cute grin that adorns his face and his eyes that sparkle in the morning sun. 

"You are so adorable," Dallon says breathlessly. Patrick blushes and the both sit up. Somehow during that time, they found themselves leaning back against the wooden bench. 

They sit for a few minutes holding each other's hands. Dallon gives one last quick peck to his forehead. 

"Patrick, are there any laws against this?" Dallon asks. Dallon knows of none on Earth, but on Domum he can't be too sure. 

"No, I mean, people don't talk to humans ever,' Patrick says. "You and Brendon are the first ones here." 

"What do we tell Pete, the lawmaker?" Dallon asks. Patrick shakes his head with a chuckle. 

"Pete hasn't put too many laws into place. Just take out the ones that made no sense," Patrick explains. "Besides, everyone would vote on this. There are no overlaying people that control things, either. So no electoral college, like where you're from." 

Dallon makes an "o" with his lips. Patrick hugs Dallon tightly. 

"Don't worry about it, okay?"


	4. Chapter Four

Dallon nods and runs his thumb along the side of Patrick's hand slowly. Patrick laughs softly. The pair stand up and Dallon drops Patrick's hand causing him to frown. Dallon and Patrick begin to stroll down the main street of the Imperial settlement. 

"Hey, 'Trick," Dallon says. "Maybe you could teach me more about Domum? Even without Brendon." 

Patrick blushes at the new nickname and nods. "Uh, well. Every Imperial has three lungs, two for breathing and one as a water filtration system for breathing underwater." 

Dallon nods, this sure explains why Patrick didn't drown yesterday at the lake. 

"Why are you one of the most human looking, other than Pete?" Dallon asks. Patrick bites his lip.

"We're actually not sure," Patrick answers. Dallon gives him a quizzical look. How could he not be sure where his anatomy is from? 

"Are your parents human looking?" Dallon continues. Patrick nods then looks at something in the distance. There is a glow far off in the distance, with no smoke. Patrick takes off running, Dallon in tow. 

When the pair reach the glow, Patrick is a bit out of breath. "You don't run much do you?" 

Patrick shoots him a glare. "That's not funny."

"Sorry," Dallon apologizes. The boys look to the issue at hand. There is a large crowd, with Brendon at the center. He is holding some sort of amulet, currently radiating a burnt orange color. Standing next to Brendon is Pete, with a particularly annoyed look on his face. 

"Drop that!" Pete shouts for the umpteenth time. Brendon gives him a defiant look. 

"Not until you tell me what it is," Brendon says. Pete reaches for the amulet's string, but Brendon swings it forward. Pete jumps back, holding his hand. Dallon gives Patrick a questioning look. but Patrick doesn't say anything to answer the questions running through Dallon's mind. Brendon wraps the amulet around his neck and walks forward. Pete jumps farther back and so does the crowd. 

"Brendon, stop," Patrick warns. "Don't do anything stupid." 

Brendon stops in his track. He had no clue what was tied around his neck or why the Imperials were scared of it. 

"I don't know what I'm doing," Brendon admits. Patrick nods, of course, he doesn't. 

"Turn it off," Patrick says. Everyone looks at Patrick. Brendon shakes his head in confusion. "Only you can now. Say the word to activate it again." 

Brendon thinks for a few minutes. "I found it hanging in a cave I was looking through. What is it?" 

"So you can tell the humans and they can take over our planet with it, no way!" shouts Pete, from the ground. His hand is bleeding rather profusely now. One of the guards attempts to pull Pete from the scene, but he stays put. 

"Sir," the guard presses. Pete shakes his head and repeats Patrick's statement. 

"Turn it off." 

Brendon complies. "Wow, an amulet." 

The amulet stops glowing and Pete's hand returns to normal. Brendon has a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry, Pete." 

Pete nods, "I'll take that." 

"I should," Patrick interjects. "I've researched it more." 

Brendon removes the amulet from his neck and throws it to Patrick. Dallon grabs it first then hands it to Patrick. Brendon wades his way through the crowd and out of it. Patrick leads Dallon back to his house. 

"What is that?" Dallon asks once through the entrance of the tent. Patrick takes a deep breath and looks Dallon directly in his blue eyes. 

"You need to promise not to tell Brendon or any other human for that matter," Patrick says. Dallon returns Patrick's stare. 

"I promise," Dallon replies. Patrick kisses him on the lips softly. He walks to a safe in the corner. 

"That kiss seals it," Patrick whispers. He opens the safe and slips the amulet inside. "That is the Amulet of the Torturers." 

Dallon sits at the table and watches Patrick as he walks to the table to sit in the seat next to him. 

"It was made a few centuries ago by a species that was destroyed by the Imperials. It was created to kill us. This species was called the Sacs. They looked like humans because they were species shifters. The amulet is activated by the first word a non-Imperial says when they find it. Once activated, it scalds any Imperial either within a foot or any the wearer would like, no matter the distance." 

Dallon gulped. "Pete thinks the humans will use it? If they find it." 

"They will," Patrick says. "Pete can see many possible futures. His family line can." 

Dallon shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm sure you won't Dal." 

Dallon sits up straighter. "Neither will Brendon. He's a bit of an ass sometimes, but not a murderer." 

"I don't think he will either," Patrick says, confidently. "Are there any other humans visiting?" 

"No," Dallon answered. He couldn't be sure, but he didn't want to start a fuss over anything. "Hey Patrick, you never answered my question, are your parents human looking?" 

"Yes," Patrick replies. "I think we should go somewhere." 

"Like a date?" Dallon asks. Patrick nods.

"I can tell you whatever you'd like over food," Patrick smiles. Dallon nods and takes Patrick's hand. 

"Let's go then," Dallon says. Patrick and Dallon walk down the street hand in hand. They only get a few quizzical glances, nearly making Patrick let go, Dallon squeezes his hand harder, so he can't. 

Once they're at a little restaurant place, Patrick relaxes. He hadn't noticed how tense he was until this moment. Patrick opens the door for Dallon, who walks through with a "thank you." Patrick follows behind him. This nicely decorated burgundy restaurant was one of the few busy places Dallon had been to in the past two days. As they wait for a seat, Dallon rubs comforting circles into Patrick's hand. 

A waitress comes over to seat them. As her eyes reach Dallon and Patrick's hands, she smiles widely. She begins to say something in Domum's native language, but Patrick shakes his head. The girl gives him a strange look and repeats her statement in English. Dallon wondered why everyone he had met knew English, it bothered him. 

"Ooh Rick, you got a lover now?" she asks. Patrick blushes and nods. "What's their name?"

"Dallon Weekes," Dallon answers. The girl nods. 

"I've never seen you before, what planet are you from?" She asks. Dallon wasn't aware there was any planet to planet relations in this solar system. 

"He's human," Patrick interjects before Dallon gets a chance to respond. Her face goes ghostly white. 

"Oh," she croaks. She quickly gets them a table while wearing the same ghostly white look. She hands them their menus and rushes out. 

"Two questions," Dallon begins. "Why does everyone know English and why is that waiter/waitress scared of humans?" 

"Both questions have the same answer really," Patrick replies. "The Imperials are fearful of human attack. After our research and that they aren't as peaceful as any species in our solar system, we became worried and focused our research on them." 

"How can you see us from here?" Dallon asks. Patrick chuckles. 

"We've sent friends of ours with Space Flying Devices or as you call them, UFOs, to look for us," Patrick answers. Dallon's eyes widen. 

"So people were right about UFOs this whole time?" Dallon asks. "Wow." 

"That's the only reason to be concerned about our relationship, we are accepting creatures, but if you seem suspicious, they won't like it," Patrick explains. Dallon nods. 

"I hope I won't," Dallon says. "This is honestly a better place than Earth." 

"I sure hope so," Patrick chuckles. Dallon smiles and begins to laugh too. He can't help it, Patrick's laugh is contagious. The waitress eventually returns. Dallon turns to her and smiles. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier," Dallon apologizes. She looks a little relieved by his apology. 

"It's not your fault, well not specifically. What can I get you two lovebirds to drink?" She asks. 

Patrick blushes, yet again. "I'll have a starberry smoothie." 

"A what?" Dallon asks. Dallon had never heard of a "starberry" in his life. 

"It's a yellow berry," Patrick explains. "Get him one too." 

Dallon shrugs and goes along with his unwanted drink order. After the waitress leaves, Dallon turns to Patrick.

"You sure are blushy, aren't you?" Dallon says. Now that Dallon had seen a blushing Patrick a few times, he wants to be the cause. "It's adorable." 

This causes Patrick to blush again. Dallon smiles widely. 

"I win!" he shouts triumphantly. Patrick sinks into his chair, still bright pink. 

"Shut up."


	5. Chapter Five

Dallon stares into his breakfast. The color makes his stomach lurch but every time he looks up to meet Patrick's eyes, he is eating it as if it will be his last meal. Dallon's eyes scan the yellow blob sitting on his plate. Considering the way Patrick acted about it, it was meant to look like that. He stabbed his fork lightly.

For the first time in the past ten minutes, Patrick looks up from his food. He wipes his mouth lightly with a napkin, then looks to Dallon with a sad look on his face. Dallon's heart stops, he hates that expression on Patrick's soft features. 

"Is it bad?" Patrick asks, worriedly. Dallon shakes his head vigorously. Patrick's smile returns to his face as he continues to plow through his food. "I was thinking, maybe we should tell Pete now, you've been here for a week now." 

Patrick is right of course, a week since his and Brendon's landing on Domum and four days since the amulet incident. Dallon is at ease at the lack of people coming after them. In all likelihood, the people on Earth think him and Brendon are dead. That was quite alright with Dallon, he had few friends on that planet anyway. He smiled at Patrick, who had another fork full of whatever he had made, in his mouth. "Yeah, if this is going to be long term, we should." 

The silence returned to Patrick's, or this point, Patrick and Dallon's kitchen. It was a comfortable silence. Dallon could take the time to listen to his own breathing and think, he had never liked socialization much. Patrick swallowed his last bite of breakfast and looked sadly at Dallon's plate. 

"Patrick, I don't know what it is," Dallon says, with a chuckle. Patrick's eyes widen and he facepalms. When he looks back up, a look of embarrassment is on his face. He mumbles an apology. 

"It's a mash of starberries and mint leaves," Patrick explains. Dallon looks down at it in relief. He digs his fork in and takes a bite. The flavor is like a crisp minty sweetness. He nods towards Patrick with a smile as a silent thank you, then finishes the rest as quickly as he can. He doesn't want to leave Patrick awkwardly sitting, staring at him in anticipation and boredom. 

"I guess we're going now then, huh?" Patrick asks. Dallon stands with a nod. The feeling of wanting to get this over and done sitting in the pit of his stomach. He wraps his hand around Patrick's and heads out the flap of Patrick's tent home. Patrick begins to hum a song as he usually did. Dallon doesn't make a noise as he listens to the sweet sound of his voice slipping through his lips. 

The boys reach the gaping trench that Patrick had floated him and Brendon over their first day on Domum. A wave of discomfort hits Dallon. Patrick wraps his arms around Dallon's waist and began to levitate off the ground. Even though he had done this once before, Dallon is just as scared to do it. 

Patrick begins to hum again, relaxing Dallon's nerves ever so slightly. Dallon felt incredibly relieved as his feet his the purple soil on the other side. Patrick releases Dallon quicker this time than he had on the first day, which made Dallon frown a little. Dallon and Patrick walk quickly to the entrance of Pete's estate. 

This place is not the plain white tents that littered the Imperial settlement. Dallon stares at it in awe. The place is large and made of what appears at first glance to be dyed marble. The door is at least three times Dallon's size, it'd take at least ten Patrick's to reach the top of it. Dallon gulps and steps forward towards the grandiose front door, before being stopped by what appears to be a black lizard and wolf hybrid. Dallon tries to avoid jumping ten feet backward. 

Patrick pushes Patrick lightly aside, greeting the guard before them. He smiles at the guard and states their business. They step aside, then let Patrick and Dallon pass. 

The hallway to Pete's home is large and fancy. Dallon barely gets time to scan the whole room before Patrick pulls him in some direction. Patrick lets go once he is sure Dallon is following him. Dallon tries to take it all in as fast as he walks. A few maids pass him by in a rush as the walk through a picture filled pathway. 

"Why is this place so...?" Dallon begins. He couldn't quite find the words for what this place is. Patrick doesn't give what Dallon said any attention as he knocks on a sycamore wood door on their right-hand side. The boys wait a few moments and Patrick tries again. When again no one answers it, Patrick twists the handle. Dallon gives him a weird look, which is ignored as he follows him into the unknown room. 

Dallon turns around to face the wall as soon as he sees the person in the room and their attire. Patrick, however, does not. 

"Good morning, Pete," Patrick says casually. Pete looks at him annoyedly. He is only clad in his boxers laying on his large bed. 

"Good morning! Pssh" Pete snaps. "Why are you up? More importantly, why are you here?"

Patrick gives him a cheery smile. "I've been getting up earlier to show the humans around." 

"Speaking of humans, why is there one with his face against the wall? Don't like what you see," Pete jokes. Dallon's face flushes. Patrick rolls his eyes.

"You aren't all that, Pete," Patrick says, sassily. Pete holds his hands up in surrender and smirks. 

"That's what you were saying last week," Pete sasses back. "You seemed just fine pinned up on my bed." 

Patrick covers his face. "Oh, stop," 

Dallon turns around quickly. "That's quite enough out of you. Your ego is larger than your whole house." 

Patrick looked at him in shock. Pete's smirk slides right off his smug face. "I was just joking man." 

"About my boyfriend." Dallon scoffs. Pete takes a step back and looks at them both confused. He takes a black t-shirt, made of the same unplaceable material Dallon had been seeing everywhere, then pulled it over his head. 

"Patrick, are you sure about this?" Pete asks. Patrick nods slowly. Pete purses his lips and walks to his dresser. He searches through it for a few moments, the pulls something out. It's a notebook entitled "Future Readings." 

"As you may or may not know my jealous Earthing, is that I can see all possible futures based on my and other's decisions," Pete says. "This is a family trait of mine." 

Pete fiddles through the pages of the notebook for a few moments then stops. "Ahh, Patrick Stumph, if you had decided to grab that slice of cake from Muriel instead of taking that walk, not only would you be about a pound heavier, you wouldn't have met dumb amulet guy and friend."

"Dallon, let's see if I have anything on you. Ahh yes, if you had decided to not trust Patrick and go to his home, you would have lost a lot of blood, and maybe even had died." 

Dallon gulps, "Good to know." 

Pete continues reading for a few moments then shouts. "Aha! Daltrick, it's your and Patrick's names together. Anyway, if Dallon had decided to research with Brendon, you two wouldn't be together at all. If you two stay together, uh..." 

"What?" asks Partick, fiddling with his thumbs nervously. Pete bites his lip as he scans the page. He finishes and abruptly closes the book. Dallon heart begins to pump quickly with anticipation, 

"Either you two will end up happily ever after or one of you will be killed for going against your species," Pete says. Patrick looks at the ground, fearfully. Dallon coughs. 

"Which one of us?" he asks. Pete shrugs. Dallon turns towards the wall and stares at it. "I'm willing to take a chance." 

A loud commotion can be heard from outside Pete's room. Pete's eyes widen. "I didn't think it'd be so soon. oh no." 

Pete quickly pulls on a pair of jeans, then hurries out the now open door. Dallon and Patrick give each other a quick fearful look and follow Pete out of his bedroom. Maids are rushing around. A group of people in space suits stand in the middle. One of them can be heard shouting something at them. 

"Where are Brendon Urie and Dallon Weekes?!" They repeated. Pete stepped forward to introduce himself to the human astronauts. 

"I am Peter Wentz III, leader of the Imperial empire, state your business," Pete's voice booms. Dallon barely recognized the guy that had made jokes about sleeping with his boyfriend only moments before. 

"We are here to find our missing astronauts," one of the astronauts says. Pete shuffles aside, allowing Dallon space to approach them. Dallon stands tall. 

"Why aren't you-" one of them begins. Dallon looks them over, shaking his head. 

"The air was proven breathable and perfectly oxygenated a week ago," Dallon explains. "It's in Brendon's field notes." 

The astronaut in the front nodded, taking off their helmet. The face a woman with dark freckles appears from behind her helmet. The others in the group follow suit, shaking their hair out. 

"Where's Brendon?" The woman asks. Dallon shrugs. He hadn't seen Brendon in days, ever since the amulet incident. The woman looks unamused. 

"Your mission was to research the planet together," she points out. "Do you have any research done at all?"

"I don't but Brendon does," Dallon says. "I realized very quickly that I don't like what your idea of 'research' is. It's very invasive and disrespectful." 

The woman crosses her arms over her chest. "Then what was this to you, a vacation? A trillion dollar vacation?!" 

Dallon scoffs. "No, of course not. I came here to learn what I could by observation and what others were willing to tell me. I'm not going home." 

"Yes you are, to pay off your debt to the government and to act like a functioning member of American society," the woman spits. "Grab him." 

Pete steps forward and levitates them all of the ground with his mind. His guards stand under them with their swords. The astronauts struggle against the invisible force that has them stuck in place. 

Dallon continues speaking. "I'm not going home. You can take your research from Brendon, I'm staying with my boyfriend." 

The astronauts look down with the same look of utter shock and disbelief. "Which, which one of these freaks are you dating?" 

Dallon rolls his eyes. "This is exactly why I'm not going back. You're all assholes, but this guy." 

Dallon motions to Patrick, who blushes and awkwardly waves to the group of astronauts. "He's an alien?" 

Patrick pipes up. "I'm an Imperial actually but yeah, essentially what you said. I have three lungs and have powers and stuff." 

"You can't date an alien!" yells one of the astronauts. Pete lets the astronauts back down to the tile floor, guards still surrounding them. 

"Sorry to say but that's really none of your business, is it?" Pete sasses. "Take them to Brendon. He's out pestering someone in the shops again, probably." 

The guards nod and prod the astronauts through Pete's front door. Pete turns to Dallon and Patrick. 

"Are you sure about this, Patrick?" he asks again. Dallon looks at Patrick. He feels a warm feeling in his chest every time Dallon looks his way. Patrick very much likes the feeling of Dallon's lips against his and his smell. Patrick comes to his decision quickly. 

 

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! To be honest, I'm just a lazy fuck who never wants to do a darn thing. I feel bad about updating my Wattpad books more often than this. I love writing this fic!


	6. Chapter Six

Pete sighed as the guards ushered the astronauts out of his home.He turns to a flustered Patrick and an indignant Dallon. He points them into a new room, an empty study-type area. Dust collects on the few shelves that line the walls. There is one desk but no computer or a chair. The place seemed to exist for looks rather than any sort of practical reason.

"Welcome to my 'study'" Pete introduces the room, adding air quotations around the word 'study.' "This used to be my parents' before I became the person in charge of the Imperial Empire. They live across the trench now. If they saw how unused the place is, they'd kill me."

Dallon studies the ornate gold swirls that lined the corners of the room. They now looked almost silver with the gray dust engulfing them. "Why are we in here?"

"Eh, it'd be weird to talk business in my room, I guess," Pete shrugs, sneezing as a bit of dust entered his nose. He rethinks the idea. "You know, let's just go to my room."

Once the boys situate themselves onto Pete's bed. the discussion begins. 

"We'd, of course, need to hold a poll over this. There hasn't been a case like this before," Pete says. Patrick and Dallon nod, taking in his words. "Dallon, polls here are done pretty simply. We allow everyone to vote and no one overrules it, what the people say goes."

Dallon nods. Pete stands up and grabs a stack of papers from another room. "These are what the polling papers generally look like. Basic questions are asked: age, occupation, etc. Then the main question, in this case, should an Imperial be allowed to have romantic relations with a human? Or something. These normally take one to three days."

With that Patrick and Dallon leave Pete's home to continue on with their day. On the boys' walk throughout the town, Dallon's mind stays on the astronauts and Pete certainty of a war. Patrick seems to sense Dallon's thoughts and wraps his soft hand around Dallon's. Dallon smiles for a moment and tries to focus on something else. 

Patrick decides today, albeit the impending issues, would be the perfect day to show Dallon to his family. Dallon grows nervous. He knows there's not a thing to worry about, however, that doesn't stop the feeling from creeping into his stomach, making him uneasy. Patrick tries to comfort him by tracing small circles into his palm but fails. Dallon's heart begins to pound as they approach his parent's tent, just a few feet away from Patrick's. Dallon watches Patrick, wondering how polite visiting works on Domum. 

Patrick whistles lightly into the flap. Dallon's eyes brows raise at the odd gesture. 

"Is that like knocking on Earth?" Dallon asks. "Do you enter everyone's home like that?"

Patrick shrugs. "Depends on the person. Some just like people to enter and wait. I like whistling."

"What about privacy?" Dallon questions, cringing at the idea of some stranger just entering his home while he's doing his business. 

"We're a bit more open usually. I don't like people seeing me naked. Some don't mind," Patrick explains. Who Dallon assumes to be Patrick's dad, opens the flap, cutting Dallon and Patrick's conversation short. 

"Hello Rick," the man greets with a smile. Patrick smiles in return. The man turns his attention to Dallon. "Who's this?"

Patrick stays silent for a moment, thinking how exactly he should go about answering this question. His dad urges him on with his eyes. 

"My boyfriend, Dallon," Patrick says, finally, finding the words. Dallon shoots Patrick's dad a small wave. His dad smiles at him and lifts his hand. Dallon goes to shake it but is greeted with side-five instead. Dallon becomes confused. He tries to hide it rather than let it show plainly on his face. Patrick's dad steps aside, allowing the boys entry into his home. Dallon looks around. The place looks entirely the same as Patrick's but with different bed sheets. Only one side appears to be slept on. 

"Where's your mom?" Dallon whispers into Patrick's ear. 

"My parents are divorced, my mom lives in the next tent over,' Patrick whispers back. Dallon considers how awkward that must be for his parents but decides this is not the best time to bring that up. Patrick's dad shuffles through the cupboards. 

"My name is David and uh do you like starfruit juice or green tea?" he asks, his voice muffled a bit by the cupboards. 

"Green tea?" Dallon says though it comes out as a question. David nods, grabbing the bags of tea out of the cupboard. 

"So, Dallon, what do you do for a living? My boy here is a human researcher," Davis tells Dallon. Dallon sits at the kitchen table, staring down at his hands. 

"I'm an astronaut," he blurts, giving himself no time to formulate a lie. David turns to face Patrick. 

"He's human?" he asks Patrick. Patrick nods. "Oh, okay. Good to know. Anyway, tell me about Earth."

Dallon smiles. He can tell that he and Patrick's dad will get along very easily. He tells him everything he can recall about Earth at this moment. It becomes a very long ramble. 

"That's enough about my life and home," Dallon finishes. "Do you know how beautiful Patrick's singing voice is?"

David nods. "Of course I do. He sings quite a bit."

Patrick blushes, hiding his face. "I'm really not that good..."

Dallon crosses his arms. "You are amazing. Don't deny it."

"There are better singers," Patrick says, doubting himself. Dallon lunges at him, pinning him to the floor. Dallon begins to tickle him. 

"Not in front of my dad," Patrick whines. Dallon shakes his head. 

"I'm not gonna stop until you admit how talented you are," Dallon says, with a goofy grin. Patrick laughs hard. His dad can't help but stifle a laugh in the back of the room. 

"Fine, fine. I'm a great singer," Patrick coughs out. Dallon gets off of Patrick, allowing him to sit up. "I hate you."

"I hate you too," Dallon smiles. David claps his hands. 

"As long as you two aren't saying that while yelling at each other, we're in business," he says. "Anyway, the tea should be good and cold by now."

Dallon rolls his eyes at David's joke but willingly accepts the now lukewarm tea. The boys spend the next few hours at David's house. They decide to leave as the sun goes down. Patrick looks happily as at the stars as they sit outside Patrick's tent. 

"Do you ever just want to leave trivial stuff behind and become a star?" Patrick whispers. Dallon gives this idea some thought. 

"My life on Earth had plenty of trivial things. Not much happens here," Dallon says. He glances at Patrick's face, staring into the darkening sky. 

Patrick laughs softly. "Plenty happens here Dallon, we just don't let it show."

Dallon looks down at the soil, absorbing Patrick's words. Dallon is sure he's right but what things go on behind his pretty blue eyes. What troubles him? Causes him to be so down on himself? Dallon asks none of these questions, allowing them to slip away from his mind. His answer is monotone. 

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in three weeks. The original plan wasn't really set for an update schedule but as I'm going to school and have other things to keep up with, the new update schedule will be every two weeks or so. I really do hope everyone is enjoying this mess of a story.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I wrote it quite a bit earlier than I usually do. 
> 
> From now on I'll be including a "songs I listened to while writing" playlist. While these songs may not pertain to the plot, they may or may not have influenced the major or minor points in the story. 
> 
> Oceans -MisterWives  
> Allie - Patrick Stump  
> Favorite Record - Fall Out Boy  
> It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine - Fall Out Boy  
> Alpha Dog - Fall Out Boy  
> Girls/Girls/Boys - Panic! At The Disco  
> Golden - Fall Out Boy  
> She Had The World - Panic! At The Disco  
> Hot To The Touch, Cold On The Inside - Fall Out Boy  
> Hard Times - Paramore  
> (Coffee's For Closers) - Fall Out Boy  
> Immortals - Fall Out Boy  
> Ritual - Black Veil Brides  
> America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy  
> Coloring Outside The Lines - MisterWives  
> We Were Doomed From The Start - Fall Out Boy  
> Introduction - Panic! At The Disco  
> Band Camp - Misterwives  
> Trade Mistakes - Panic! At The Disco  
> Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks - Panic! At The Disco  
> Feed Me Now - Saint Motel  
> Wild - Troye Sivan  
> Slow Down - Selena Gomez  
> Build God, Then We'll Talk - Panic! At The Disco

Dallon and Patrick are woken up by an alarmed Pete rushing into their home with urgency. Patrick's eyes open slowly, annoyance shining through them. Dallon runs a hand through his messy hair in an attempt to tidy it. Pete stands at the foot of their bed, in nothing but a pair of pants. Dallon rolls his eyes.

"Not to be rude but why is it that every time we see you, you're not wearing a shirt?" Dallon asks. Pete crossed his arms. Patrick chuckles. 

"In my defense, the first time you woke ME up," Pete defends, pointing in no particular direction. "And today, I had to get here quickly. Besides, I have no shame in it." 

"Didn't figure," Dallon mutters. "Anyway, what are you here for?"

Pete mocks him. Dallon narrows his eyes, then tucks his feet under his butt, allowing Pete to sit on the bed. Pete clears his throat. 

"Human spaceships landed on on our docks, not just two or three but five," Pete informs the boys. Patrick shoots up. Pete's eyes are clouded in fear. Patrick gulps. 

"Maybe they're just here to form an alliance? Maybe they're sending a diplomat," Patrick says, trying to push away the inevitable. Pete shakes his head. Patrick bites his lip. 

"They brought a lot of weapons, building materials, and people," Pete explains. He takes a deep breath. "I don't know about you but I highly doubt they have come here to trade any of that."

Dallon pipes up. "You saw all this?"  
Pete nods, confirming Dallon's suspicions. Pete stands up. 

"This won't end well," he says. "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but the likelihood of us winning this battle is low. One of you will die if you stay together, I mean it. If you love each other, you'll let each other go."

"Who's to say you aren't a fraud? Huh? A liar?" Dallon shouts. Pete takes a step back. Patrick's eyes widen.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Pete replies, keeping his cool. "It's a family trait. It's never failed me before."

"I think I do. You love Patrick don't you?" Dallon asks, venom lacing his words. Pete crosses his arms. 

"Yes. He is my best friend. I care about him. He means the world to me. Dallon, if I could change the outcome to keep you two together, I would," Pete rambles. Dallon's jaw drops. "I know I don't say that enough, I never really know how. I've been reckless, stupid, and downright rude. But, I'd never hurt Patrick intentionally."

Dallon is speechless. He entirely misjudged Pete's actions. A feeling of guilt began to well up in his stomach. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Pete. 

"Please, don't talk about things you don't understand," Pete finishes. Dallon eyes Patrick's wide-angled smile from beside him. "Now, meet me by the docks of the lake. We have to at least try to be cordial."

Dallon nods. Pete heads out the door, hopefully on his way to put a shirt on. Dallon falls against the bed. 

"That was, something," Patrick says finally. Dallon turns into his belly and grabs a pillow. He puts his face to the soft object, the screams in frustration into it. "Are you okay?"

Dallon pulls his face out of the pillow and nods. Patrick and Dallon get dressed. Dallon puts on the first outfit that Patrick has gotten for him. A solid blue tee and jeans. The material appears like cotton but feels off. Much like the other clothes on this planet. 

"Patrick!" he calls from behind the bathroom curtain. He hears Patrick's voice call back. Then he sees his figure in front of the curtain. "You can come in 'Trick."

Patrick pushes the curtain open, revealing Dallon in his new outfit to his blue eyes. "You look nice."

Dallon smiles. "Uh, what's this made out of?"

Patrick furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"These clothes."

"The same materials as Earth," Patrick says, eyeing Dallon like he has two heads. Dallon grows more confused. This isn't denim and cotton, he is sure of it. Surely not polyester either. 

Dallon runs a brush through his hair, finalizing his ensemble. He takes Patrick's hand, then the two head off to the docks. 

Once they arrive, the scene is a relatively civilized one. Pete is calmly welcoming the Queen of England and the President of the United States in one spot. In another, several humans are unloading a cargo filled spaceship. The boys head over to Pete. 

"And I-" Pete is cut short by Patrick and Dallon's arrival. "Ladies, I'd like you to meet my best friend, and second in command, Patrick Stump and his boyfriend-"

"Dallon Weekes," the president of the US finishes. "We've met."

"Oh, right, he was an astro-" Pete is cut off once again. His face shows plain set annoyance, though he does not voice it. 

"Astronaut in a VERY important mission, which he has seemly abandoned," she spits. 

"Can I finish a fucking sentence?!" Pete shouts in frustration. The ladies go silent. "Thank you. The Imperial Empire hasn't had any conflicts with other planets for generations. We pride ourselves on resolving disagreements peacefully. Which most humans seem to not get."

Dallon stifles a laugh. The ladies eye him. He swallows. 

"Dallon, may I speak to you in private?" the president asks. Dallon looks to Patrick, then reluctantly nods. He walks off with her to a more secluded area. 

"Mr. Weekes, excuse my French but what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she asks, annoyedly. Dallon crosses his arms. 

"Whatever I like, Madam President. I'm a grown man, aren't I?" Dallon laughs. She snorts. 

"Taxpayers are paying you to be here, in case you forgot," the president says. "You're here to research, not to gallivant with some, some disgusting alien."

"He isn't a 'disgusting alien' as you put it," Dallon shoots back, using air quotes. She folds her arms waiting for his description of Patrick. "He is wonderful. Smart, funny, caring, different. Better than any human I've met. Really, who's disgusting here?"

"You'll regret your decision Mr. Weekes," she tells him. "I hope you'll realize what you're getting yourself into sooner rather than later."

"I don't think I will." 

Their conversation is ended by Dallon walking back to Pete. He notices something wrong the second he arrives behind him.

"Pete? Where's Patrick?" he asks, calmly. Pete shoots around. 

"What do you mean 'where's Patrick?' He's right-" he points to an empty spot. "Where is Patrick?"

"I asked you!" 

Dallon's eyes dart around, trying to find anything that looks like Patrick. Not a single strawberry blonde hair can be spotted. Nor a part of the maroon cardigan he left home with. 

"Surely everything's fine," Pete reasons, trying to calm the tension. "He's a grown man."

"I know, Einstein," Dallon says sarcastically. He spots Brendon, heading onto a ship. "There's Brendon!"

Dallon darts over to him. "Brendon! Brendon!"  
Brendon is wearing a simple lab coat. A strange strong smelling substance covers his latex gloves. 

"Hey Dal," he says guiltily. Dallon tries to look behind him but Brendon blocks his view, shaking his head. "I've been told to not have you look, not that you'd want to."

"Brendon, move," Dallon instructs. Brendon shakes his head. Dallon becomes indignant. "Brendon Urie!"

"I can't, goodbye Dallon Weekes," he whispers. He moves into the spaceship, allowing Dallon to get a peek at the scene behind him. There stood a familiar face, hands handcuffed above his head. His strawberry blonde hair falling over his eyes as he looked down. 

"Patrick!" Dallon shouts, banging on the glass. Brendon mouths a word to him. One that appears like the word "move." 

Dallon yells a string of curse words that Brendon cannot hear. Dallon keeps hitting the glass until he hears the familiar sound of the preparation for takeoff. He is forced to run down the stairs. Pete stands at the bottom of the stairs, concern across his features. 

"Dallon! What was that about?" Pete asks worriedly. Dallon shakes his head. "Dallon."

"Pete, they took Patrick!" Dallon shouts. Pete's eyes widen. 

"What do you mean they 'took' him, Dal?" Pete bites his lip, not ready for the answer. 

"Brendon did it, he cuffed him to the wall and they're on that spaceship," he says, motioning to the one he had just previously exited. "About to take off."

Pete's eyes gleam in fury. "Get me up there! GET ME UP THERE!"

He pushes past Dallon, trying to get up the stairs. Dallon grabs him by the waist, dangling him just a bit off the ground. "Let me go!"

"It's too late, Pete," Dallon says. "Too late." 

Pete fights against Dallon's grip until the spaceship takes off, leaving them in the dust. They hold their breath as they walk out of the smoke. 

"I knew he was untrustworthy! That he'd betray us!" Pete shouts, grabbing Dallon's shoulders to his best ability. "But no, he was your best friend! Did you do this? Trick him into loving you? Was this a sick trap, a game?"

"No!" Dallon shouts back at him. "I swear I didn't know. I know what they'll do to him in there, in a lab. I'm a scientist, Pete."

"I'll kill him," Pete whispers angrily. "He's a godawful fuck and I swear I'll kill him for this."

"Me too, Pete, me too," Dallon replies, much more calmly. "He won't get away with this, neither will the lab scientists. I'm going home, Pete, to get him back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back (with a madness) this story. I'm thinking of bringing this story to a close on the tenth or eleventh chapter. After that, I have a story idea revolving around a computer glitch. I'm not sure if I should do that with peterick or daltrick. (I'm leaning towards peterick in all honesty.)
> 
> Basically, it's a story set in 2005 in which Pete (or Dallon?) is trapped in a computer, unbeknownst to Patrick. He sees him as one of his few internet friends. Pete (or Dallon?) begins to appear in Patrick's bedroom at night as a mess of codes, then disappearing, causing Patrick to be unable to sleep. It goes on from there. It's kinda based on Antisepticeye, but not exactly.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost track of time. I have no plans of abandoning this fic, don't worry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The world is shaking, or at least, that's the way it feels to Patrick Stump at that very moment. He opens his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. He tries to move his arms, he feels a cold metal against his wrists when he does. He looks up to notice his arms pinned above his head and his feet flying in the air. He kicks, trying to free himself. His arms are tired. 

A figure moves just outside his vision. Glasses, where are his glasses? His vision is a bit blurry at the edges. He pushes harder against his handcuffs, all in vain. He tries to focus his eyes on the figure, He makes out the back of someone's neck and black hair. A thin labcoat drifts from his neck in wrinkly waves. 

"Hey!" he yells at the figure. The figure turns around with his lip bitten. He takes a few steps towards Patrick, invading his personal space. The figure's features are easier to make out now. "Brendon?" 

The figure nods, not making a sound. Patrick cannot believe his eyes. He shakes his head, refusing to believe the travesty in front of him. "Surely, you can't be Brendon Urie, my boyfriend's best friend. There's no way you betrayed your best friend and the one his loves, right?" 

The figure sniffles. He looks up at Patrick, tears forming in his brown eyes. "I am and I did."

Patrick looks at the ground. "Why?"

Brendon takes a deep breath. He slides his hand under Patrick's chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "I want to go home. I had to take an Imperial to test on, no one else would trust me enough to follow me."

"You betrayed us, for a ride home?" Patrick whispers. The room goes silent. Neither boy is willing to speak their piece any further. Brendon leaves Patrick alone, hanging stiffly against the wall. 

\-------  
"We will be aboard this spaceship for about a week with your planet's speed advancements," Brendon explains. Patrick nods, not quite paying attention to his words. "I have been instructed to perform at least one test on you during this time."

Patrick presses his back against the wall. "No! I am a creature with thoughts and feelings! Not a bacteria to test the properties of!"

"Patrick," Brendon sighs. "Either you comply or I'll sedate you and perform the examination anyway."

"Screw you," Patrick mumbles. Brendon places on his gloves. Patrick holds his breath, readying himself for the worst. Brendon reaches for Patrick's cardigan and pulls it off. He grabs of Patrick's arms. He presses into his skin. 

"Soft," he comments. He writes something onto a clipboard that is hanging from the ceiling, hooking it into place. He feels Patrick's stomach through his t-shirt. Brendon tugs at the ends of throwing it over Patrick's head. Patrick blushes. He tries to clench himself into a ball to hide his exposed stomach. Brendon tickles him. 

Patrick laughs and is forced to straighten up. Brendon pokes his stomach lightly. "Also, soft."

'Yeah, I'm 'soft,' could you shut up about it?" Patrick snaps. "Please."

Brendon is taken back but agrees. Brendon stares into Patrick's eyes, studying them. He writes something onto his clipboard. Brendon touches Patrick's nose, then presses it in. Brendon writes on his clipboard.

Brendon bends down. Patrick's eyes follow his movements. Brendon reaches the zipper of Patrick's jeans, he jumps back. With his legs tightly crossed, he yells wildly. 

"No! You've violated me enough thank you," Patrick shouts. "I don't go around showing people-"

"I have to get a report where your reproductive organs are located. You have an anatomy close to humans, so I'm assuming-" Brendon motions to Patrick's pants- "that's where they're located."

"Yes, but you aren't looking," Patrick says, emphasizing the "you." 

Brendon reaches into the pocket of his lab coat. "I knew you were going to be difficult." 

Brendon holds up a syringe. Patrick pushes himself against the wall, trying to avoid the inevitable. Brendon holds Patrick as still as he can as he pushes the liquid in the syringe into Patrick's neck. 

\----  
Dallon runs around like a madman. Scouring the grounds for someone who will allow him to take their spaceship. He becomes hysteric and scared. Pete trails behind in the same state. Dallon stops in his tracks.

"I'm done asking," he breathes. The fatigue from running catches up with his voice. He darts away from Pete, towards a lone spaceship at the back. He pushes through the groups of people blocking his way with his arms, much like a weedwhacker. Pete shoves people aside to catch up with Dallon. A scientist blocks the stairs up. 

"Move," Dallon croaks. The scientist chuckles, not moving an inch. Pete's breath quickens behind him. He shoves Dallon aside, making direct eye contact with the scientist. 

"Move the fuck out of our way," Pete demands. The scientist shakes her head. Pete blows out air through his lips. He doesn't want to shove a girl but she is between him and saving his best friend. Pete shoves. He shoves hard, knocking her off balance. She falls off the rail to her knees, yelling in pain when she lands. 

"Go!" Pete shouts back to Dallon. The boys rush up the ramp into the spaceship. Dallon pushes the button to close the door. 

"You just injured a girl," Dallon points out. Pete scoffs. 

"Not important," Pete blurts. "How do you start this thing? It's different than our spaceships."

Dallon nods. He directs Pete to a set of buttons and levels, telling him in haste what to press and pull. Pete does so as quickly as he can. 

"Buckle up, now," Dallon commands. Pete sits in the chair, then buckles his seatbelt over his torso and legs. Dallon soon joins him, pressing the last button as he falls into the chair. 

 

"Do yours blast up?" asks Dallon, quickly. Pete shakes his head "no." "Then prepare to clench your teeth."

The rockets ignite, the spaceship blasting out of Domum's atmosphere. Pete lets out a girlish yell as his stomach rises to his heart. Dallon laughs at the sound of his lightly, as much as his nearly airless lungs could manage. 

The rocket reaches space. Pete is breathing heavily. 

"Fuck, I never want to do that again," Pete mumbles. Dallon laughs heartily. "What?"

"Your scream is cute," Dallon teases. "Besides, you'll have to do just the same to get home." 

Pete pouts. 

\----

"We'll be up here a week," Pete says. Dallon shoots him a confused look. 

"What?" he asks. 

"I saw the humans filling these up with our fuel, it's made to go places quicker than anything on Earth will allow you to," Pete elaborates. 

"You mean we won't spend months in limbo wondering if Patrick's alive or dead?" Dallon questions. He laughs hysterically. Pete stares at him with concern. "Well, isn't that a great development?"

"Are you okay?" Pete asks slowly. Dallon nods, regaining composure. 

"I'm all good," says Dallon. 

\---

Pete falls asleep against Dallon's arm. Dallon studies him as he breathes lightly into his armpit. He can barely stifle a laugh at the fact that Pete's nose is unphased by the stench caused by not taking a shower since he arrived on Domum. Dallon runs a finger through his hair as a way to relax himself, thinking of his times with Patrick as does. 

The way Patrick's lips tasted was on his mind for the duration of time he laid awake. He hoped Patrick was doing alright on Brendon's spaceship. His eyes drifted shut with the thought of Patrick's soft laugh.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, here we are again! Enjoy. (Sorry if this has a stranger things feel, as the time of writing this chapter I've been watching season one.)

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Patrick wakes up in a hospital type bed. His head feels as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on his head. The room is spinning around him. He takes a deep breath in. The sensation of air rushing through his lungs hurt him. He tries to lift his head, without success. All he can see is white around him. The sheets, the walls, the floor, everything is bright white. He moves his lips, trying to form words or any sound for that matter. Nothing escapes his dry, chapped pale lips. He tries again. Nothing. 

The door swings open to reveal a brighter white. Patrick deduces it is some sort of light a source from outside is omitting. A figure stands in the midst of it. Patrick covers his eyes. The figure walks further into the room. He feels the figures eyes boring into him. He feels like he's on display like a fresh cut of beef. The figure stops at the foot of his bed. They press a button and the door slams shut. Patrick jumps with the harsh slamming sound. 

The figure comes into view. They have swept-back auburn hair that cuts clean off at the end in a near straight line. They are wearing a light nude lipstick that is only visible from close up. A white lab coat sits on their bulky frame, blending well into the bright environment. A smile is etched into their face. It makes Patrick shiver. They sit on the foot of the bed Patrick is laying on, causing him to bunch his feet towards his face.

“Don't be scared,” says they coo. Patrick stays dead silent. “I'm only here to examine you. What's your name?”

“Patrick,” answers Patrick meekly. They jot down Patrick's answer. They look back up into Patrick's blue eyes. Theirs are nearly as dark as night. 

“I'm Dr. Andrea Deloso. Call me Dr. Deloso,” requests Dr. Deloso. “Your name won't be of much relevance anymore, Patrick. Or rather experiment 0009.”

Patrick bunches up his fist. He soon relaxes it. He looks Dr. Deloso straight in the eyes. “Please leave me my name, Dr. Deloso.”

“Your name is now 0009,” says Dr. Deloso emotionlessly. “I'll be watching over Mr. Urie’s medical based experiments, to make sure they do not fail, of course. I'll send him in.”

Dr. Deloso stands up from Patrick's bed. She walks out quietly. When she opens the door, Patrick shields his eyes once more. He is left to his thoughts for a few moments. 

With a clash, Brendon Urie enters Patrick's room. He walks quickly over to the side of it, not yet making eye contact with Patrick. He grabs something from a closet in the corner. It is not until this moment Patrick notices what he is wearing, a dotted hospital gown. Brendon pulls an article of clothing from the closet and hands it to Patrick. Patrick studies it. It's a pair of swim trunks.

“What are these for?” he asks. Brendon doesn't answer. He runs his finger down his clipboard, reading it. 

“You and me, we're going swimming,” Brendon answers. He pulls a phone out of his left pants pocket. “If you'll excuse me.”

He dials a number into the phone, then holds it to his ear. 

“Yes.”

“No.”

“I believe he can.”

“We'll fish him out then.”

“Be here in five. And I mean minutes!”

Brendon hangs up the phone and turns back to Patrick, who is sitting in the same spot he was left in. He claps his hands In Patrick's face. 

“Get changed,” he demands. Patrick stares at him. “Now!”

Patrick stands up. His legs are weak and he nearly collapses. Brendon sighs. “I'll help you, c’mon.”

Brendon supports Patrick's back as he pulls down his pants. His face is semi-red as he does so. Once he pulls on the swim trunks provided, he feels a bit better. 

“‘We’ aren't going swimming are we?” laughs Patrick. “Fuck you, Brendon Urie.”

A group of large men and women show up at the door. They pull Patrick out the door by his arms. 

“Be careful! He's….fragile!” yells Brendon into the doorway. Patrick turns towards him, a death stare on his face. The men lighten their grip on him.

“I'm a grown man thank you very much!” yells Patrick yells sarcastically at Brendon. Brendon smirks as Patrick is pulled further down the hallway. “See you on the other side!”

Patrick is pulled into a room with a snake-shaped body of water. The men and women put him down next to it. Their only command is “get in.” Patrick does so reluctantly, eyeing the whip in one of the women's hands. The water is freezing cold. The group behind him urges him on until he is completely submerged under water. One of the people in the group presses a button. Patrick stares up as a glass plate behind to cover the body of water. It is moving at a record speed. It covers the whole pool before Patrick is able to escape. He bangs on the glass. 

“Brendon Let me go!” shouts Patrick. He hears the sound of an intercom turn on zipping through the water. 

“No can do, 0009,” replies Brendon. He voice is barely audible in the water. Patrick screams like a banshee.

“Brendon! Pete will kill you!” he shouts. Brendon chuckles over the intercom. 

“How do you think he'll get here?” Brendon asks mockingly. Patrick bangs once more on the glass.

“He has Dallon,” answers Patrick through huffs. Brendon gasps in realization. “He should know how to get here.”

“Fuck, you're right.”

 

\------

Dallon wakes up to a crash. He bolts awake, trying frantically to find the cause of it. “Pete?” 

A muffled string of swear words emit from the pilot's seat of the spaceship. Dallon hurriedly runs his hand through his hair in a vain attempt to make it neat. He springs upwards from his lying position on his bunk bed, bumping his head on the bottom of the bunk bed above him as he does so. Pete lets out a sigh.”What's wrong?”

“I just crashed a spaceship!” yells Pete hysterically. “What does it look like?!”

“Calm down, we'll figure it out,” reasons Dallon. “Do you know where we are?”

Pete swivels around in his chair to face Dallon. Pete gives him a “how would I know” look. Dallon nods awkwardly, remembering that detail. He swings into the seat next to Pete and looks out the cracked window. 

The terrain outside is fairly empty but familiar. Dallon’s eyes glaze over a wall a few yards away. They have arrived, the Los Angeles Astro-travel and Space Studies Lab stands not to far away from where they stand. Dallon taps Pete's shoulder.

“Pete! Pete! We're here!” he shouts with glee like a toddler. Pete glances up from the controls with a confused look on his face. He looks up at Dallon. 

“We're where?” Pete asks sassily. “Because from where I'm sitting I don't see a damn thing.”

Dallon rolls his eyes, then smiles. “Exactly.”

Pete barely has the time to ponder Dallon’s statement before he is forcefully dragged out of the Spaceship. 

“Dallon,” whines Pete. “I haven't eaten yet!”

Dallon continues to drag Pete from the spaceship. He stops when his efforts become haphazard. The pair continue to walk until they hit the blank, concrete wall. 

“Dallon, why am I staring at a wall?” Pete asks. Dallon doesn't answer. Instead, he presses up on the wall in slow steady increments. The wall does not move an inch.

“Fuck!” curses Dallon. “This-” Dallon motions to the wall with his pointer finger in a swirling motion “-was an entry way into the lab. Now, as far as I'm concerned, it's a pointless wall.”

Pete’s lips form an “o” shape. “What are we going to do?”

Dallon laughs. “Enter through the top. I'll need you to be on high alert. In this case, you are the weapon and the enemy.”

“Why do I need to be alert?” asks Pete. Dallon points to the top of the wall. 

“Up there are armed guards. I have fists, they have guns. But you, have superpowers that are mostly unknown to them, get the picture?” Dallon explains.

Pete nods slowly. “So you do the talking, I do the bashing.”

“Pretty much,” replies Dallon. 

The pair run to the other side of the wall. I'm In that side there is a small dip in the wall. Pete flies Dallon up to the top. 

Bang.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy I'm back

Bang. 

The first bullet is shot the moment Dallon's feet land on the brownish red rock. He tumbles forward from the impact of landing. Pete stands menacingly behind him. His teeth are clean white and barred. He pushes one clenched fist into the empty air. With the one motion a guard dressed in a bulletproof vest and camouflage wear is sent flying into the silver, metal air ventilation shaft. The guard's eyes close, bracing for impact. He hits the shaft, hard. His grey hair sticks up on all sides. Blood drips from the back of his skull. Pete lets out a quick breath, then turns his attention to the other guard in the corner. He is on his knees with his pale hands raised. He is quaking with fear. Pete spares him. Fallon and Pete step forward towards the silver metal door. Pete pushes it off the hinges without laying a finger on it. He and Dallon rush in. Dallon takes a second to asses the crumpled door that now lays in the dark on the tile floor. It looks like a crushed aluminium can rather than a steel door. Pete grabs Dallon's arm roughly. Dallon blinks. He can't get the image of the bleeding guard from his mind. 

The scientists try to phone in more guards as Pete and Dallon storm in. Pete raises his arms. He waves them and time is at a standstill. Dallon laughs. Pete is overpowered. Dallon stares into the fearful eyes of the scientists as they pass them. There are clipboards and chemicals lining the metal tables. Green ones, fizzing ones, thick, thin, you name it and it was lining the shelves of this lab. Pete finds a mirror. He stares into it for a few minutes. He adjusts his dark brown hair with his fingers. Dallon sighs. 

"Pete, what are you doing?" He asks, annoyedly. He puts his hands over his black skinny jeans, on his hips. Pete shakes his hair and keeps walking. "Okay then." Pete busts open every door in an overly dramatic fashion. Dallon periodically rolls his brown eyes. Every door makes a loud crashing noise as it falls onto the white tile. Dallon is suddenly very glad Pete froze time. He trails behind Pete in various stages of fed up with him as they continue walking through the halls of the lab. Pete starts to become increasingly frustrated door after door. 

"Where is he?!" Pete shouts. Dallon swears he can see the glimmer of a tear in his eyes. Pete slides against the plain white wall to the ground. "It's too white in here. I can't leave time frozen forever, Dallon. I just-" Pete voice fades out. A tear slips from his soft brown eyes. Time starts up again. An alarm blares in the boys' ears causing them to bolt up from the tile floor. Pete wipes the tear from his eyes. He wipes his hand onto his black jeans. He takes Dallon's hand then they bound down the hallway in a hurry. "Patrick! Patrick! We're coming for you, okay?" Pete yells Patrick's name down the halls, drawing attention to the pair. They couldn't care less as worry started to crawl up their throats and choke them. They reached the last door of the lab. Pete sniffles. “Either Patrick's in here or-"

Dallon shakes his head. “Don't you dare. Patrick's in here, I know it.” Pete blasts the door open. Once they step through the threshold, Pete crumbles to the ground. He lets out an animalistic scream. Dallon falls next to him. He scans the room, trying to find the source of Pete’s agony. The room has a singular snake shaped body of water. It is covered. There is a class control room hovering over the large opening. A man with slick dark hair sits in it. He wears a plain white lab coat. Dallon tunes his voice out for the moment. Dallon shakes Pete’s shoulder. “Pete, Pete.” Pete doesn't stop screaming. Dallon steps away from him. He walks around the large, plain room scouring for any sign of Patrick. There is none. Not a single strawberry blonde hair shows itself. Not a single bright smile. Not a single intoxicating laugh. Dallon’s breaths quicken. He yells out Patrick's name loudly over and over again. Pete screams louder. He curls up into a ball on the tile floor. 

“Hello, Dallon,” someone greets from the intercom. Dallon turns towards that glass window to the control room. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. It was his friend of several years, Brendon Urie. Dallon stares him down angrily. Brendon just laughs. His voice rings through the room like a rash that won't go away. Dallon searches for the door to the control room. Empty wall. Empty wall. Empty wall. Door. It's a barely visible sight from the rest of the bleak white wall but Dallon finds it. Dallon races towards it. It presses against it but it doesn't move an inch. He tries again. Again. Again. Brendon laughs uncontrollably. “You aren't getting anywhere without with your ‘weapon.’” Dallon yells in frustration. 

“What happened to you?” Dallon asks. He points an accusing finger at the glass. “I love Patrick, why can't you be supportive like you once were, you sadistic bastard!” Brendon frowns. He opens the door to the control room.Dallon walks through the dark opening. He meets Brendon in front of several cameras that are set up around the lab. Dallon sees Patrick in the one connected to the pool. Patrick is wearing nearly translucent swim trunks. He has his arms hugged around his waist. He looks like he is in tears. “Let him go.” Brandon shakes his hair. 

He looks at Dallon with a sad look in his brown eyes. “I can't do that, Dal.” Dallon refuses that answer.

“Why not?!” he shouts at him. Brendon takes a deep breath. Brendon doesn't answer. Dallon clenches his fists. “Fuck you! Fuck the government! I love and want Patrick and neither you are an army of armed guards is going to stop me!” Dallon draws his arm back and punches Brendon forcefully in the face. Brendon falls slowly backward into the computer, blood trickling from his nose. He laughs. 

“Good game, Dallon Weekes. Go kiss that boy like you mean it,” Brendon breathes. “I won't stop you. Press that yellow button, it'll take your friend from the surging brain waves control waves. That's his weakness, his brain is fucked up.”

Dallon nods. He rushes to the blinking yellow button and presses it meaningfully. He stares out the window. Pete has now regained his ability to function. He stands up. He breathes heavily. He turns his head to the control room. His eyes are full of pure murder. If they were able to be, Pete’s eyes would be glowing red. Dallon gulps and races out of the control room. “Brendon Urie! I'm going to fucking kill you!” Pete runs forward less like a human being and more like a raging tiger. He rushes into the control room. Dallon turns away from the screaming and grunting in the control room. He looks at the pool. It's covered in an opaque glass. Dallon walks closer to it. He pulls on it with all his might. It moves a few inches. He calls into the water. 

“Patrick, it's me, Dallon. If you can hear me come to my voice. Follow the sound of my voice,” he says. No one responds. “Patrick, are you okay?” There is nothing. Dallon starts to get worried. He pushes harder at the black glass. It moves a few more inches. “Pete! Help me!”

Pete grunts from the control room. He does not come to help Dallon. Dallon continues to push as hard as he can, moving it a few inches each time. There is a gurgling noise from under the water. “Patrick!” The gurgling noise happens again. Dallon stares into the water. There is a glowing orange light coming from the water. The amulet. Oh no. Dallon rushes to pull of his grey tee shirt. He jumps into the water, towards the light. His suspicions are confirmed, floating in the water is the amulet. Dallon grabs it. It says in place were it is. Dallon yanks the string with all his might but it doesn't move. Dallon fights the urge to scream. He swims quickly to the surface of the water and hops out. Soaking wet and frustrated he returns to the control room. 

“Brendon,” he sobs. “I can't believe you’d do that. You don't understand what that amulet was. I told Patrick you’d never use it. You, you are worse than I ever imagined. You are scum, Brendon Boyd Urie, scum.” Pete turns his attention to Dallon.

“What are you talking about?” Pete asks, anger still laced in his tone. There is blood dripping from his hands and Brendon’s mouth. 

“You can't kill him, Pete,” Dallon says. Pete raises his eyebrows. “He used the Amulet Of Torturers on Patrick. He's dying in the water.”

Pete screams. “You what?!” He punches his hand his hand into the wall. He cringes. “Turn it off. I warned you about it.”

Brendon shakes his head. He spits blood onto the floor. “No.” 

Dallon clenches his fists. “Turn it off! Please.” Tears start to fall from his eyes. “Patrick is so sweet, you don't understand. He has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. He has the prettiest smile. I love the way his eyes light up when he talks about something he's passionate about. Pete and I, we love him. He is the best thing either of us have.”

Pete gets onto his knees. He grips Brendon’s hand in his. “Please. I'll heal you, I'll let you live on Domum, anything you want. Patrick is like a brother, I used to….I love him more than anyone. You can't take him away from me. I won't- won't be the same.” 

“I'll do it,” Brendon coughs. He grabs the intercom. “Oh this thing!” The orange light shuts off. Pete and Dallon race down to the water as quick as their legs can carry them. Dallon dives into the water. Pete keeps watch from above the water. He crosses his fingers so hard they feel like they'll snap. Dallon swims as fast as her can through the water. He spots Patrick not far in the distance. He swims faster. Faster. Until he reaches him. Patrick's lips are blue. Most of his body is bleeding. Dallon nearly gasps. Dallon pulls Patrick's arms as hard as he can. Patrick moves easily in the water. Dallon holds Patrick as close to himself as he can. He reaches the surface of the water. Pete helps take Patrick out of the water. 

The boys roll Patrick onto his front. Dallon leans into his lips. No breaths come out. “He isn't breathing!” Dallon shouts. “Why isn't he breathing?”

Pete gasps. “The amulet, it makes it hard to breathe.” Dallon jumps on top of Patrick’s limp body. “CPR?” Dallon nods. Pete takes a deep breath. 

“I need you to blow into his mouth when I tell you too, okay?” Dallon requests. Pete nods. Dallon begins to press on his chest in number intervals. Patrick does not move. Dallon pushes through this new anxiety. He pushes onto his chest. 1,2,3, push. 1,2,3, push. “Now.” Pete breathes into Patrick's mouth but does not stir. 1,2,3, push. 1,2,3, push. Pete keeps calling Patrick's name. 1,2,3, push. Dallon sniffles. 1,2,3, push. 

“Wake up, Patrick, wake up!” Dallon yells. He starts to pound harshly onto Patrick's bare chest. “Patrick.” Dallon falls against his freezing chest. “Please.”

*****  
“Don't go.”


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dallon and Patrick watch the sunset as tanks and other machinery pull forward on Domum soil. Patrick's shaking hand is wrapped by Dallon's steady one. Pete stands behind them, waiting. His hair has grown longer in the months it has taken the human forces to pull their armies together. It's pushed back on his head, giving his warm brown eyes full visibility of what lies ahead. The tanks and the people manning them move slowly, like a wave rolling in. It gives everyone ample opportunity to hold their breath and calm their nerves. The Imperials live peacefully in town, not aware of what is only few miles off. Pete has no intentions of letting the army any closer than his own body. The Earth world leaders have come to talk. Pete is well aware talking will solve nothing at all. He puts his hands to his waist, just above his low hanging black belt. 

The tanks stop a few feet from where the boys stand. Several people in formal suits jump out of cars that have been moved here. They are followed by a few more men in heavy army clothes. Pete holds his head high like royalty in their presence. He folds his hands in front of his stomach, showing he has no weapons on him other than his mind and fists. No one moves. There is a stiffness in the cool air for a few moments. Pete coughs. 

“Welcome to Domum, land of the Imperials. I am Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, ruler of all land here,” Pete announces. Dallon finds it hard to stifle a laugh at Pete's way of making himself sound far more proper than he really is. “You say you have come to talk. I cannot imagine there is much to discuss. You, as your kind have done for centuries, are here to destroy us and that's all you'll do. No one brings weapons to talk.” 

One of the men in a burgundy suit steps forward. “It's only precautionary, er, Peter, we have seen what your kind can do and-"

Pete scoffs and steps towards him. The army men raise their guns to meet Pete's nose. “You won't need those. Imperials never attack first.” Pete blinks and all the army men drop the guns. “Go home. We have done you no harm.” 

“You killed an American scientist in cold blood and stole their science experiment. You have already made us weary-" 

Pete rolls his eyes. “Are you really that dumb or are you a great actor?” The man doesn't open his mouth to speak. “You stole my best friend from his home land and nearly killed him. The scientist was a egotistical bastard. I see no loss here. I wish you luck moving those tanks ladies and gentlemen. They seem a bit stationary.” 

Pete tosses his purple cape in a sassy way towards the men. They all turn around simultaneously to look at their war toys. They all had become quite stationary. Fancy slips of paper littered the ground where their weapons had once stood. Dallon and Patrick had a hearty laugh before following Pete back into the darkening town. 

A war was upon the Imperials. One Pete saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of The Purple Planet. In all honesty, this is the first fanfiction i've finished in a while and it wasn't all that well thought out. I had an idea of a Fall Out Boy space AU for a long time. I decided to go with a daltrick approach when I heard of the rarepair. Brendon wasn't supposed to be a antagonist until I fell out of being a panic! stan. Not to say I think hed do that at all. I hope the few of you who did read it enjoyed it. I have plans for a different fic starting either tomorrow or Sunday.


End file.
